Pudding and doom
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Yeah i changed my summary.   Alex is eleven and a half and loves pudding. what happens when she has to change skools and meets Dib, Zim, Gir, and Gaz along the way? i may change the rating but probably not. I won't make it 'M' though. I'm not a sicko. :1
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't think of a title

I yawned as I smacked the snooze button on my annoying alarm clock. Then I rolled around a couple times, realizing that I couldn't go back to sleep.

So I dragged my lazy butt to my closet and managed to pull out a pair of jeans with a couple of holes in them, a t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. I couldn't believe I was going to attend a new school! Why couldn't I just be home schooled or something instead of having to start all over at a new school?

Then my alarm went off again so I angrily ripped out the batteries and tossed them in the trash can next to my writing desk. I then went into my bathroom and almost fell asleep trying to put on my clothes.

I looked at the clock… 6:50! School starts in ten minutes!

I took a cup of chocolate pudding, choked it down, and rushed out the door.

I finally made it to the school which was actually labeled "Skool"

I went into the office where they gave me a piece of paper. Here's what it said:

_Ms. Bitters room 911_

I'm not superstitious or anything but… 911? Like 9/11? Or emergency number 911? Whatever.

So I walked to room 911where I saw the meanest looking teacher with about thirty traumatized students.

I reluctantly walked in, wiping a bit of pudding from my cheek with my thumb.

"Class, this is the newest hopeless appendage to the student body." the teacher began, making me feel bad. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alex." I said. "It's short for Alexandra."

"Well, Alex, if you have anything to say, say it now because after this, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!" she hissed.

"Um… hi…"

I sat down in the first seat I could find. Next to some kid with a big head and weird hair.

He passed me a note.

_Hey, Alex. I'm Dib. I bet you're pretty terrified. It is your first day._

_Since you're new here, I feel there are some things you may need to know. You see that green kid? Turn around._

I turned around and saw a kid with green skin. I continued reading.

_He's not a kid- he's an alien! Can't you tell?_

"ALEX!" I heard the teacher yell. "If what you're reading is so important, come read it in front of the class!"

I could not share that note with the class. So I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket, whatever it said, I would much rather read it than Dib's note!

I began to read.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers and the middle one's for you."

The class laughed. I would get back at that kid!

"Take your seat," she said, angrily.

God, I hate that kid so much right now…

Then finally, lunch.

I quickly grabbed a tray. I eat so much, I'm eleven and a half and I weigh eighty six pounds.

I collected food on my tray. I picked up a nasty looking burrito, a lemonade, some cheez-it's, and of course, pudding.

Who do I sit with?

Not Dib- scratch him out.

I sat in a seat at a completely empty table. Well it WAS empty until the green kid sat next to me.

"Hey." he said.

I looked at him.

"Uh…hi," I said absently.

I took a bite of my burrito and I ALMOST THREW UP!

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"fine." I said running to the nearest bathroom and vomiting- in a urinal! I WAS IN THE BOYS' BATHROOM! I ran out and into the Girls' bathroom.

Some girl with purple hair walked in.

"Lemme guess," she said. "you saw my brother's face so you threw up."

I shook my head.

"Wait… who's your brother?" I asked.

"Dib" she replied.

"Oh." I said.

I left the bathroom after wiping my face with a wet paper towel.

I WAS LATE FOR CLASS!

I walked into the classroom, my face drenched in sweat.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE MS. ELIZABETH?" (yeah that's my last name)

"I… I'm late because…" my eyes filled with tears. "I didn't hear the bell." I said, taking my seat.

WORST FIRST DAY EVER!

To be continued…


	2. Puppy and Gir!

**Pudding and Doom part 2**

**Finally, the bell rang for us to go home.**

"**You don't believe me do you, Alex?"**

"…**Um… about…?" I asked, wanting him to finish.**

"**HE'S AN ALIEN!" he said pointing to the green kid as he walked out.**

"…**An alien? He can't… he can't be an alien!" I said.**

"**Is 'Zim' even a human name?" he asked me.**

"**So that's his name. well it could be foreign."**

**Dib grabbed my arm and walked me over to Zim.**

"**Go on. Ask him if he is." he said. **

**I pulled his arm off of mine.**

"**Um… listen, Dib. I honestly do not give a crap about your… fictional beliefs but I really have to go home right now." I said and left.**

_**weirdo…**_

**Walking home, I still had the words from his note echoing in my head.**

_**An alien! He's not a kid- he's an alien!**_

I shook my head, trying to convince myself that aliens don't exist.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed walking through the door.

_Hmm… no one's here… I GET THE HOUSE TO MYSELF!_

But I felt so sick…

I called my mom's cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I'm home," I said. "And I feel horrible. Where are you."

"We're out to see your father off to war."

"WAR?"

"Yes, hon. He didn't want to tell you but he was drafted into war."

"WHY CAN'T I COME? WHAT IF I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN?"

She sighed and hung up. I began to cry. Someone knocked at the door so I opened it.

Ugh. Dib.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding nasal as I wiped tears from my cheek.

"I just wanted to show you something. But you have to come over to my house."

"…Please… I'm just having a rotten day today so would you please go away?"

"Please come over!" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to his house.

I sighed as he opened the door and took me to his room.

"You see this picture?" he asked showing me a picture of something.

"…Yeah… what about it?"

"That's Zim without his disguise!"

"Oh god… is that what I'm here for? Anyone can use photo-shop."

"IT'S REAL!"

"That's nice." I said. "You got any pudding?"

"No." he said. "We're out of pudding."

"I'm leaving." I said as I was on my way. I heard footsteps behind me and assumed they were Dib's.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DIB!"

_Step…STEP…step…_

I turned around angrily but I didn't see Dib.

I saw a puppy.

I looked for a collar or tag. Nope. I could tell it was a Labrador Retriever puppy. So cute and clumsy! But my parents would never let me have a dog. But this was different. This one had a couple of wounds and scars so you could tell its life was pretty dang hard. It made me feel selfish for thinking my life was so bad.

I took him home with me and rinsed him with a hose in my yard. I called my mom.

"When are you coming home? Where are you guys?"

"Montana," she said.

"WHAT? IF YOU'RE IN MONTANA WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME IN CALIFORNIA?"

"Sorry. I didn't want you to-"

I hung up before she could finish. 

We don't have kibble so what's this thing gonna eat?

Bacon!

He licked my hand after eating the bacon. I grabbed my little sister's toy ball and threw it to him and he chased it. AWW! 

I turned on the AC. He was probably outside all day- and it was pretty hot.

I got a bottle of water and poured it into my cereal bowl for the puppy. I would rather get a new one than watch this defenseless animal die of thirst.

He drank all of the water- not even a single drop remained.

"You were thirsty, weren't you?" I asked him. I'm not crazy- I know he couldn't understand me!

Now for a name…

He was the color of a warm biscuit…

"Biscuit!"

He looked at me and then continued to chew on my little sister's toy ball.

"Biscuit!"

He responded and licked my fingers.

"Okay," I said. "From now on, that's your name!"

I brought him in the room with me and we sat on my bed.

I wondered what else he would respond to.

"Walk?" I said.

He wagged his tail and barked.

I let him follow me outside and we went for a walk.

Guess who I saw!

No, not Dib!

Zim and his dog (dog?).

My (my?) dog stopped to sniff the mysterious green dog thing. He didn't look like a dog. His torso had a zipper!

"Sorry." I said, prying my new dog off of Zim's.

"It's fine." he said.

"Hey what's your dog's name?" I asked him as I began to find the green dog thing IRRESISTIBLY CUTE!

"GIR." the dog thing said.

"OHMYGAWD IT TALKED!" I yelled, awkwardly holding onto Zim and not letting go.

"Yes…" he said. "He… does that…"

"Sorry." I said.

"AWW! What's his name?" GIR asked, petting Biscuit.

"His name is 'Biscuit'- but please don't eat him," I joked. That wasn't very funny.

"AWW man!" he said.

To be continued…


	3. pretty friggin short

_**Pudding and doom chappie 3!**_

_**As I stood there, I began to think about my family leaving and my father going to war. Brought back memories. Memories of before my parents began breaking promises and acting strange. I remember what my dad once told me when I was four.**_

"_**Daddy!"**_

"_**What is it, hon?" he asked.**_

"_**You came home from work late and I thought I'd never ever see you again!"**_

"_**Don't worry… daddy will always be here for you."**_

**But why isn't he here now?**

**A tear rolled down my cheek.**

"**Why are you crying?" Zim asked.**

**I looked at Biscuit. He's a puppy and he doesn't act like a baby. Me so retarded.**

"**I gotta go." I said, continuing our walk.**

**As I left, I heard GIR start to sing "Baby" by Justin Bieber.**

**Finally, we were home.**

**How long would they be gone?**

**I ate a pudding cup. Then I fed the dog some ham and baloney. (BALONEY!)**

**I took him to my room where we sat down on my bed.**

_**ZZZ…**_

**I woke up to my alarm clock that I had set for 6:00. But I can't leave this puppy here alone… I'll be worried sick!**

**What do I do?**

**I noticed he was pretty small…**

**I put him in my backpack and left a hole for air.**

**I walked to skool.**

**I swear Dib was waiting for me!**

"**What's up?" he asked.**

"**What did I do to deserve this?" I asked clueless Dib.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**YOU! YOU IRK ME!"**

"**Um… ok." he said. And continued to follow me.**

"**That means…LEAVE…ME… ALONE!" I yelled and punched his face like the tomboy I am.**

**His nose began to bleed.**

_**Why would I do that? I would never imagine doing that to somebody… what is up with me? Am I just that fed up with him already? Am I angry at something? Guilty of having a puppy in my backpack? PMS? God… I'm so confused… me so retarded.**_

**I began to run on my way to skool, feeling terrible about what I had done.**

**Then it started to rain. Oh god!**

**I held my backpack in front of me so it wouldn't get as wet. Maybe I shouldn't have taken Biscuit to skool with me…**

**To be continued…**


	4. My new best friend :

Pudding and Doom 4

I took out my cell phone and tried to call my mom.

_Hello! This is Mrs. Mary Elizabeth. I am not here right now! Leave a message please._

I decided to leave a message.

"I can't believe you're still gone... And how do you expect me to live alone? I can't!" I said. "I HATE YOU!"

I angrily put my phone in my pocket, fixed my bra a little, and continued running as the rain cleared up and the sun emerged from the clouds.

_You said you'd always be there! Where are you now? What do I do? How do I pay the bills? How do I get money? What if… _

I stopped sprinting. I stood there, unable to move and started crying again. I stood there so long that Dib caught up to me.

He tapped my shoulder.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled involuntarily. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!"

"Uh… It's okay, Alex." he said. "I was just going to say that I'm having a party this Saturday and you should come."

"Yes. I would like to." I said. "As long as I don't have anything to do this Saturday and… can I bring my dog?"

"Sure" he said.

Biscuit moved around in my bag.

"What's that?" he asked.

I held my bag in front of me.

"Nothing, Dib."

Biscuit stuck his nose out. Dib looked at me.

"Why do you have a puppy in your backpack?"

I knew I couldn't avoid telling the truth. I told him everything that had been happening, and when I was done talking my cheeks were stained with tears. Then he did something that no one had done for me in about six months.

He gave me a hug.

I cried into his shirt and couldn't let go. He was actually a lot nicer than I thought he was before.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Please don't apologize." I said. "I don't want you to feel bad."

Zim walked by and threw a sandwich at Dib and laughed.

"STUPID HUMAN!" he yelled.

Dib opened his water bottle and poured the water all over Zim and Zim began to scream like he was on fire.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" I screamed in the middle of his screams.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" was his answer.

"Dib, what did you do?" I asked.

"Aliens burn their skin when they come in contact with water." he said.

"…wow…" I said not knowing what to think.

"I AM HUMAN! I AM NORMAL!" Zim shouted.

Dib snatched Zim's wig off.

And only I was there to see it.

I gasped. Crazy dude was right!( That's Dib.)

"Do you believe me now, Daisy?" Dib asked.

Zim looked at me as if to say 'Please don't tell anyone about this.'

"I'm not helping you prove this to anyone," I said to Dib as I took back the wig and gave it back to Zim.

Dib fed my dog a banana.

I looked at my wristwatch. 6:30. We had time.

I took out my ipod.

"Wanna listen?" I asked Dib. He nodded.

I gave him one earphone and I had the other. I put it on a random song.

_Here's my best friend best of all best friends do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too! A best friend!_

And I've got one.

To be continued. Yeah that is a real song. It's called the 'Best friends song' look it up on you tube.


	5. Next up on the VERY jolly channel

Pudding and Doom 5 (ha I just noticed a mistake. I accidentally called Alex "Daisy", the name of my other fanfic character… well, it is fan fiction so she legally changed her name for a bit. Crap…)

I slipped a piece of beef jerky in my backpack, set it by the classroom, and walked inside.

"Class, today's lecture will be about ETERNAL DOOM!" the teacher hissed at us.

Ugh.

Dib passed me a note.

_Hey can u come over after skool?_

I passed one back.

_4...?_

He passed me another.

_Just bcuz._

I nodded to him.

Finally…lunch!

I got a grilled cheese sandwich, an apple juice, some pudding, and some Goldfish crackers.

I sat next to Dib.

Surprisingly, after eating, I didn't feel sick at all. But it wasn't very good for a sandwich. I hoped Biscuit was doing okay.

When we were released from jail- ah…I mean skool, I was on my way to Dib's house. We talked and laughed the whole way there.

I walked into his house, Biscuit following closely behind.

I sat on a beanbag and my butt sank into it.

We both laughed and Biscuit wagged his tail.

Gaz walked in the room.

"Dib, Zim's at the door."

Dib walked out. I began to rub Biscuit's head. Many thoughts crammed in my head… before I knew it another tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't believe my family had done such a thing. Knowing I was here. How stupid of them. I HATE THEM SO MUCH!

I turned on Dib's new TV.

_This just in- a fatal car crash in Montana-_

My heart seemed to stop for a second, then I sighed. It couldn't have been them.

_They have been identified as…-_

But it was!

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt so bad. And the last thing my mom probably heard from me…

_I HATE YOU!_

I hugged biscuit. His tail went between his legs.

He began to whine when he saw I was sobbing. Nothing could compare to the horrible feeling I felt. Nothing.

I wet my face a little and went downstairs where Dib and Zim were talking. I listened quietly.

"Why would I help you take over my home planet?" I heard Dib ask.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FILTHY HUMAN AND YOU DO AS I SAY!"

Ugh.

I went back upstairs and pet Biscuit again.

"You don't have a family either." I said as I stroked the soft fur on his head.

Dib came back upstairs to his room.

"Gosh the nerve of some-… what's wrong, Alex?"

He looked at the TV. That was the answer.

He gave me a hug.

And the next time I looked at him, he was crying as well. This made me cry more.

I pulled a necklace from my backpack that my father had given me on my eleventh birthday.

Put it on…

"I'm gonna go." I said. "I'll come over again sometime."

I went home and set out some water for Biscuit.

I sat on my couch…

Maybe another walk would make me feel better…

Biscuit and I went outside and began walking. We ended up at the park.

Zim and GIR happened to be there.

GIR hugged me.

"You smell like raspberries!" he said.

I pet his head.

I looked at the ground and picked up a sunflower, twirling it a bit.

Zim sat next to me.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…" I just couldn't get the words out.

"Tell me." he said.

He grabbed my arm and took me to his house.

We went inside and down some weird…

Toilet?


	6. You want me to live where?

Pudding and Doom 6 (oh and later it may start to sound like my other fanfic but whatever. Maybe it won't…)

"Why am I down here?" I asked as the toilet elevator led me into a strange room.

"Do you remember the Tallests?" he asked me.

"WHO?"

"okay…no."

"Please tell me what's going on!"

He hesitated. "You were originally an Irken but your real father was sent to jail, they wanted to hunt down and kill your family when you were a baby then your family turned you human and sent you to Earth."

"That… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed.

"maybe so… but did you also find it impossible for me to be an Irken?"

I nodded.

"But why is this important?" I asked.

"They're still after you."

"THIS IS CONFUSING! WHY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"But your father did. He killed many Other Irkens. Then the Tallests said in return they must kill his family so he can know how all the other families felt."

"That's horrible!"

GIR came down but he wasn't a dog- he was a robot.

"You'll have to stay here just to be safe." he said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"It could be days… months… even years."

I sighed.

"Can I go back home and pack my things then?"

"Sure." he said. "But the Irkens who are out to kill you would disguise as humans. So be careful."

I went upstairs, grabbed Biscuit, and left.

I began to pack as my curtains blew in the breeze from the open window. I found a teddy bear that my family had given me on my fifth birthday.

I had to pack it as well.

I put in twelve shirts…

Ten pairs of jeans…

Underwear- we all need it…

Shampoo…

Conditioner…

And a picture of my family and me at Disneyland…

Then I went back to Zim's house. GIR answered the door with a taco in his left hand.

I sat on the couch and pet Biscuit. Then I decided I would watch on TV whatever GIR was watching…

A scary growling monkey thing.

I curled up on the couch a bit. Why did I have to move to this city? I love this city. But ever since I moved… my life has been a wreck.

And before I knew it, I had cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of tacos. In the morning? But I didn't feel like eating. I was too upset…

And Zim had gotten some kibble for biscuit. Now he didn't have to live off of bacon and lunchmeat. I changed the channel. Boring.

"Hey, Zim… Do you mind if I go visit Dib?"

"Not at all. Go ahead." he said.

I had arrived at his house. His little sister answered the door.

"Oh. It's you." she said and let me in.

"Hey." Dib said as he came to the living room.

"Hi. I just came to visit."

He turned on the wii.

We played wii baseball.

I won. I'm good at baseball. But I hate to brag. I'M NOT BRAGGING OKAY!

Before I knew it, it was midnight and I was drinking root beer and eating chocolate pudding.

So… tired…

"I'm gonna go m'kay?" I said walking out and waving goodbye. I was pretty much sleepwalking.

And before I knew it I had woken up in the hospital…


	7. Inhuman?

Pudding and Doom 7

"What happened?" I asked one doctor.

"You got hit by a car when you tried to cross at a red light. You've been asleep for two days."

"TWO DAYS?"(she didn't skip skool before- she was off that day…)

"Yeah. It's Friday."

"But what about skool?"

"You won't be going for a couple of days." he said.

I sighed.

So what do I do? I'm stuck here then. I looked to my left to find another patient next to me.

"Hi. I'm Cameron." she said.

"I'm Alex." I said.

Cameron had the nicest blonde hair. She seemed very outgoing and she looked like she was about 12 or 13.

"Well, Alex…" the doctor said, "After a blood test it appears you don't have… normal blood…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He turned to the nurse and began to talk to her. Was he ignoring me?

"HEY! HEY! _OYE!_ HEEY!"

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"what do you mean by… not normal?"

"It's… well it doesn't even seem like… **human **blood…"

"What does that mean? **I am human!**" I said.

"Well your blood begs to differ."

"And what's wrong with it?"

"Well, for starters, IT'S PINK!"

"This must be some kind of joke, right?" I asked hoping for a 'yes'.

"Uh…ahem. No."

GAWD I HATE PINK! EW!

I rolled around, put my pillow over my head and went to sleep, hoping I would wake up in my nice green bed, accompanied by my family.

Yeah, right…

Life's not fair. I woke up in the same place the next morning.

"Hey! When can I go home?" I asked the nurse.

"Tomorrow." she said, not even looking up from the chart she was looking at.

I sighed. I must have alien blood or something. Zim was right. Just one more day here.

The doctor came back in.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Do you like to swim?"

"yes. I love to swim. but sometimes if I stay in the water too long, my skin starts to feel weird. It even burns a little."

He left and went to go talk to Cameron. What I heard almost made me cry.

"You have cancer." he told her. She began to cry a little.

I would have tried to calm her down but… there's really no sugarcoating it. It is what it is.

I gave her a piece of paper.

"It's my cell phone number. You can call me anytime." I said.

I used to think I was terrible at making friends. Now I have Dib, Biscuit, Cameron, and maybe Zim.

She smiled a little.

And I did too.


	8. Some dude tries to kill me

**Wow. I continued it…I just felt like.**

Well, now what?

I could just…sleep.

Naw. But for the rest of the day, I talked to Cameron and then, I finally fell asleep after about 10:00. When I woke up, I was released from the hospital. I hurried home so I could feed Biscuit.

"Hi, Zim," I said, getting out some kibble and water for Biscuit.

Zim wasn't very happy.

"Where were you for TWO DAYS?"

"The…hospital." I said, tempted to lie but Zim would be the one to get the hospital bill.

"WHY?"

"I uh…got hit by a car. Nothing's broken. I'm fine really."

"YOU'RE IN ENOUGH DANGER ALREADY!" Zim shouted.

"Alright, dude. You don't have to PMS all over me." I said.

"You know, I'm here to protect you and if I don't do that, I feel like the bad guy." he said.

"I know…I'm sorry." I said putting my head down.

"I'm going down to the lab. If anyone knocks on the door, DO NOT ANSWER IT!"

"Okay." I said.

Not five minutes later, the doorbell rang. I looked out the peephole and saw Dib. Harmless Dib…(Or so I thought.)

Ignoring Zim's warning, I opened the door.

"Hi Dib!" I said.

"Hey." he said, pushing me out of his way and walking right in. he went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Don't you have a party later?"

He said nothing. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and sensing something wrong, Biscuit began barking and growling.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked shakily as Dib walked toward me.

"The same thing we did to the rest of your Irken family."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked as he forcefully pushed me to the couch and held the knife close to my neck.

"You'll see." he said and morphed into some kind of alien.

"NO!" I screamed. Trying but failing to get up.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." and with that, I saw Zim creep behind the dude and hit him with a frying pan. The guy trying to kill me fell unconscious.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Zim asked dragging the alien's body outside.

"N-not to open the door?"

"And why do you think Zim told you that?" Zim asked.

"So…I wouldn't end up dead like everyone I love…"

"Right. And you're not helping when you do stupid things like that. Understand?"

"Yes." I said, picking up Biscuit and petting him.

"Another screw-up today and no party for you." Zim said angrily.

"You're not the boss of me." I stated firmly.

"Who just saved your life?" Zim asked.

"My…boss" I said.

"Right." Zim said, going downstairs and getting back to work.


End file.
